Misunderstood
by Cyclone Jack
Summary: Raven thinks she finds someone who'll love and understand her forever, but she is wrong, will her anger lead her to something she'll regret later? Or will she not regret it at all? One-Shot.


Authors note: I do not own Teen Titains nor do I own Rob Zombie's living dead girl, the only think I own in here is the story itself, enjoy.Song used: Living dead Girl by Rob Zombie.

_"Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing..."_

Raven's mind raced with what she was doing, she was commenting a act of betrayel, and she loved it. When she had read the note earlier, her heart leaped voilently with a final understanding from another person. The plan, was to run away, so they could be together forever, besides, she could never just flat out tell the titains she was leaving, they just wouldn't let her, "They've become currept..." she muttered to herself, trying everything to hide away the guilt, trying to make her abandonment okay. "He loves me, he understands me..." she spoke a little louder, but still as shakey, as she ran, so she couldn't be seen, "and I love him, I love my Metaler..."

_"Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl _

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl..."

She felt so connected with him, like they had steadily connect together in all of those secret meetings...as if they had sunken into each other, "I'm flying on the devil's wing." she recalled from an old saying of commenting eviltask or deed, "But it's all so much fun," she said smiling," too much fun."

_"Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth  
Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds..."_

"They're filth," she said, at a few last attempts of trying to convence herself that it was alright to do what she was doing, and it worked, it seemed that the closer she drew to her destination, the last of her doubts went fleeting away. Raven smiled and thought of the curreption that had crept into her team, and she never noticed, untell it was too late. Starfire's become a whore, Robins been taking bribes, and the two make _very _scary sounds at night, Cyborg and Beast Boy have become lazy with their tasks and so on, and not to mention they all _love_ to hustle the _freak,_ I am nothing to them but a _freak._

_"Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl _

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl..."

"But he gets me..." she said breathing heavily and smiling, with her eyes closed, she faced the sky and said lightly, "I'm here." Raven began to advance towards the alley when she heard Metaler's voice talking to himself, she stopped, _"...and then she'll be useless, all used up..."_ Raven wondered who he was speaking about as she slowly crept up on him in order to surprise him_. "...then I'll have to dispose of her, where her little friends will never find her..." _Raven slowed to a crawl, this didn't sound like Metaler at all, _"...my poor little Raven..." _Raven's heart stopped, as did her legs, but she couldn't help itshe gasped.

_"Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill..."_

Metaler reeled on his heels and pasted the fakest smile on his face she'd ever seen, she felt like she was about to vomit, her anger levels began to raise to dangerous levels, and her eyes began to glow and dangerous deep purple, "What do you mean all used up!" Raven schreeched, Metaler's smile slipped, but for only a instance, Explain yourself!", she schreech to him at ear-splited volumes, "I-I have no idea what your talking about..." he faultered, "Lier!" She yelled, "I thought you got me, I thought you understood me!" she murmered, she would of screamed but her feiry was so great, she couldn't manage it. Objects began to rise, glowing black, and twirled around them, dangerously violent items. "Honey, you must calm down, you can't control your-" "Never tell me what I can and connot control!" Raven interrepted. Various items began twirling towards them, and Metaler made some very close dodges. Items began to fly into Raven's hands, and she began chuncking them all at Metaler, she only stopped when Metal fell to his knees and a ax slipped snuggly into her hands.

_"Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl _

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl..."

Metaler's eyes began to mist,"Please!" he yelled,"Please don't hurt me!" he again yelled while clasping his hands in front of him. "Do me a favor," Raven said slowly, patiently, "Anything!" he yelled in return, "Never call me honey," Raven said hoarsly as she quickly raised the ax above her head and brought it over on Metaler...again and again and again, she hacked, his warm blood dripped from her as though they were tears being shed throught out her whole body. Raven didn't stop until his thick blood coating her body turned cold, and she turned, dropped the ax, and walked away, into the night, ununderstood, and soon, wanted for murder.

_"Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl _

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl."


End file.
